


Only Us

by deathmaidenselena (electric_stydiax)



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Frustrated Cisco, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/deathmaidenselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everything he really cares about, Barry never thinks of soulmates again. When he becomes the Flash, it takes losing something more to get him to see everything clearly. Day 3 of Flashvibe Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

Soulmate AU

“I hope  that if alternate universes exist,  it will still be you and me in the end. I hope that there will always be an us.  In every world, in every story.”  
-Tina Tran, Let us always find each other

(First Touch soulmates share establishes a unbreakable telepathic bond. Soulmates w/words are always platonic and are less common.)

When Barry was ten, he thought soulmates were the most important thing on earth besides love. His parents were soulmates,his best friend found her soulmate at a really young age. The whole idea of someone helping him become a better person was so appealing that Barry couldn't understand people who didn't want to find that one person. Until Nora and Henry Allen died a year later. Moving in with Iris and Joe wasn't the hard part, but ever trusting that people don't leave? Yeah, sure they didn't and he was just an anomaly. As he grew up, his fondness for Iris grew so much that his words came at 17 after Iris went to summer camp for a month. “You've always been home to me.”

By the time Barry finished high school and headed off to college,he gave up looking for his other soulmate simply because,“What was the point?” Even if they did establish a link, they were going to leave anyway. Everybody always left, no matter what you did to stop them. That's what he was sold on, he was so convinced of this that he became a CSI just for the sole purpose of finding who not only killed both his parents, but to make sure that nobody ever felt the way that he did ever again. Fate had bigger plans though for Bartholomew Henry Allen, which coincided with a strike of lightning.

Once Barry took up the responsibility and consequences of being the Flash, soulmate dead or alive was out of the question. He couldn't endanger them just to stop the metas running amok. So he let his dreams of happiness, at least like that die with the wind. After being the Flash for two years, the speed force flew him into another reality where he could see other universes. Barry resigned to looking in on a universe in the distant future where his parents didn't die. He sees a baby in his mother’s arms and his father around her. “Hi little one, it's Nana. How are you?” she coos to the bundle. Barry and Cisco walk and both kiss Nora’s cheeks, then taking the child and doting on her (Barry figured) for hours.

“Hi Andromeda, my sweet little sunbeam. Did you miss Daddy and I? We missed you so so much!” Barry was turning pink watching other him be so cute and paternal. What never crossed his mind was Other-Barry saying “Daddy and I”. Upon that realization, he turned red as his suit.  
Sexuality conflict resolved, he envied Other-Barry for keeping his head and heart together even without a soul mate, so he assumed. “Hi honey, how's our little star?” “ She's perfect, just like you. I'm so glad she's happy, Cisco. It's almost like falling in love all over again with you.” What Present Barry noticed is how this conversation occurred using no words, but a mental link. Just like him and - oh. His soulmate was Cisco Ramon and he never realized it. If Cisco could hear this he'd probably call Barry an idiot, he's sure of it. He sat down, the violent storms of speed force still turning until it went black.

Barry woke up in S.T.A.R Labs confused and frankly a little defeated. After seeing the various dimensions where Cisco is always his soulmate, he can't help but wonder if they're constants across the galaxies no matter what. What he saw in the vortex showed him timelines he never realized extended out beyond just Earth. When he came to, first face he saw was his and Barry was really flustered,he didn't know what to do or what to say so he said “I'm sorry.”  
“Sorry for what, you idiot?” rang in his head and he couldn't help but laugh. “Sorry for everything, my obliviousness just… I do care about you so much. I realize that now after nearly dying that I can't run away from this anymore.” Then, they kissed slowly and surely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in to a another AU (Time Jump) which will be posted on Saturday. Find me on tumblr, at blessenbrocke!


End file.
